Going Walkies with Kurt
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: AU Set in the Good Boy Kurt-verse. Set in the summer between Junior and Senior years so before the events in my AU Story GBK.  David takes Kurt for a run.  Puppy dog Kurt, other warnings inside, not your thing please move on.


AU – Set in the Good Boy Kurt Verse. Set in the summer between Junior and Senior Years.

A bonus story for my very kind and sweet readers who have helped me continue, each alert and review gives me more motivation to keep going. I wondered why writers were review and alert sluts, now I understand why. I'd still write if I got nothing in return but feedback makes it easier. So this oneshot is for you… I hope you enjoy. (oh and there may be some smut involved in this one…)

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be called plot if you squint, hints of backstory (again squint). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Going Walkies with Kurt**

Checking my reflection one last time I step out of the quiet oasis of the bathroom and into the chaos of my now shared bedroom. The two sets of bunk beds are shoved up against the walls and I've had to redecorate a few times until we were all happy with the results, well until they were happy with the results, I'll live with it for now.

Finn and Noah are still on the sofa controllers in hand as they take on an army of zombies. Wrinkling my nose at the smell of boys' socks and junk food I sign quietly, to think I used to be excited at the thought of sharing a room with Finn, now I wish we could afford to move so I could have a room to myself again.

"Hey Princess," Noah says not moving his eyes from the TV screen, "Burt said to remember the big date is tonight, so you're on baby sitting duties with Sammy."

"Oh really Noah?" I question because he is just so obvious, "And what will you and Finn be doing?"

"We're going to a party," Finn starts telling me when Noah thumps him, "OW dude that hurt, oh, yeah, err, we're going to study?" He tries for innocence but Finn can't lie.

Crossing my arms I tap my foot and Noah hisses, "Bro seriously we nearly got that one."

"Believe me Noah you weren't even close," grabbing my phone and a sweat band to keep my hair out of my eyes I strut up the stairs from the basement and head for the kitchen.

"Oh Kurt honey," Carole calls out sweetly, "I'll put everything ready in the fridge for you dear, you know what to do with it all." She gives me a worried look. "Now are you sure you're going to be alright tonight? Your father and I will have our phones on at all times, if the boys get out of line just let us know."

It's the first time since the wedding that they've been able to go out on a real date, we've all put some money in even Sarah, Stacie and Stevie so they can have this evening alone.

"It's going to be fine Carole," I tell her and smile, "Though Noah and Finn are already planning to escape off to a party." Rolling my eyes, "And they thought I'd fall for their first lame attempt." We both laugh at that, really they are such boys.

Sam comes bounding through the house followed by the terrible three, I'm called into help round them up putting Sarah's hair up which means Stacie has to have the same and Stevie just rolls his eyes and says "Girls!" in a perfect impression of Finn and Noah.

Dad wanders in jiggling his keys, "Hey Buddy, you sure you don't want to come with us," there is a slight pleading in his eyes, "Chasing the kids around the park counts as exercise you know."

Instead I give him an impulsive hug, and he wraps his arms around me, "No dad, you know exercise is good for you, so you can go with Sam and chase the kids around the park instead. I'll have a few nice peaceful hours to myself," I give a dramatic sigh, "Oh how will I cope?"

Sam laughs, "Next time Buddy I'll come with, I could do with some peace too." Oh dear gaga, I do hope he doesn't come with me next time, I don't think he'd like the kind of peace I'm aiming for.

They all make it out of the door and into the car and then they are away. So I head for the door now the coast is clear. "Have fun on your run dear," Carole says, and there is something in her voice that makes me turn, and I catch a look in her eyes that says I'm not being as subtle as I think I am.

"I will, thank you Carole," I say in reply and acting outwardly calm I skip down the path and then jog down the road my heart yammering in my chest, she can't possibly know? Can she? She might suspect but that is all, and besides there is a familiar truck parked a few streets down and out of the way.

Hurrying over to the passenger door I open it and climb in smiling at the driver. Hazel eyes meet mine and his lips curve up in that sweet smile that still makes my stomach flutter.

"Hey Kurt, you're a little late babe," David greets me, "I hope everything is okay."

"It's fine," I tell him and then I describe the pandemonium of my once peaceful home. He chuckles as he starts the truck and drives off.

"Seriously Puckerman thought you'd fall for that lame attempt?" David's hand falls to land on my thigh and a thrill travels through me.

"I'm sure he and Finn will try several times yet," I grin, "So I'm going to give the kids sugar and caffeine, shake them up and hand them over." His chuckles evolve into deep guffaws, "That will teach them to try and weasel out on babysitting."

Patting my leg he says, "Babe seriously you are such a bitch sometimes, let me know how it goes." He sniggers, "Who would have thought you could be so evil."

Travelling out of Lima he takes us to a secluded area where we can go running together and afterwards we can do other physical activities. We've met up at least once a week if not more during this summer holiday, and we've kept in touch electronically. Its frustrating to have to sneak about and go on secret dates with my boyfriend, but we just can't chance his family finding out about us, we have to wait a little longer until he is eighteen and he can legally move out. I wrap my arms around me, not long really, then he can come out and we can be together and graduate and go to college and all the other plans we have. I'm not naive enough to believe all those plans will come true but hopefully enough will.

A song I like comes on the radio and I sing along, he must be in a good mood because he falteringly joins in. I've been tutoring him in singing and it shows when he holds notes and his vocal range has greatly expanded. We sing together and the moment is perfect.

All my life I have thought that the world should be closer to the musicals, the big moments and even bigger musical numbers, and yet strangely the smallest of moments with no orchestra in the background can have the biggest impact. These stolen moments are precious to me, where I can let go, no worries, no responsibly, no one looking to me to make decisions, it's surprisingly freeing and relaxing.

Excitement stirs in my stomach, as a familiar landscape passes us, not long now. And then he is driving up the track and backs the vehicle up behind the trees that open up into a small grassy meadow. The engine is shut off and we sit there for a moment.

Sighing deeply its like a weight is taken off of his shoulders, he doesn't have to hide who he is anymore. I lick my lips and focus on him, for the orders he is soon going to give.

Twisting he drags a bag out and places it between us. Unzipping it he rummages and then hands me two pieces of leather. One of them is the collar for my neck; the other is a little cuff that fits on my wrist.

Putting on the main collar I fiddle with it so it is comfortable and then I ask, "Master what wrist would you like this one to go on?"

"The right one," he says and he delves into the bag, I do as I am told and watch as he removes a short metal chain and the extendable dog lead. "Right that's everything for now," he puts the bag on the floor and pushes his seat as far back as it will go. "Now have you been a good boy Kurt?" he asks me as his eyes darken.

"Yes master," I tell him and drop my gaze. My heart is beating faster and my breath has sped up, I don't try and disguise any of it I want him to see how he affects me.

"That's very good Kurt. I'm very pleased with you," his voice is low and getting deeper. "But I don't want you to think that you can be disobedient, that you can be bad. You don't want that either do you?" I shake my head and tremble in hope, please let it be what I think it is. "Turn around and get on all fours," he orders.

It's difficult in the confines of the truck but I manage it. His hands cup my ass and tug my sweatpants down exposing my boxers, then the boxers are dropped too and I'm bare to his gaze. My groin has already begun stirring and I'm hardening as he touches and traces the swell of my buttocks. I pant and bite my lip to stop myself making any noise.

A hard slap lands on a butt cheek and I squeak in shock then groan in pleasure, oh yes it is what I'd hoped for. My master shifts for a better angle and then he continues to spank me, the blows increasing in power and I know they will leave me red and tender for hours. Grabbing hold of the seat I struggle to hold still but can't hold the moans and cries inside any longer.

When he's finished I'm sobbing slightly tears on my face and my arms are threatening to collapse under me. It's so good and I'm so hard now, I know he can see my physical reaction to his discipline. "What do you say?" he questions me.

"Th…Thank you master. Thank you for disciplining me, I promise I'll be a good little puppy." I gasp out and wait. A hand fondles my testicles and I groan, wantonly bowing my back in need.

"I think you enjoyed that Kurt," he says mockingly. "I don't think that really taught you anything, I think you'd misbehave just so I'd spank you again. How to really discipline you?" He muses as his fingers trail up to circle my entrance.

Unsure if he wants me to answer or not I say nothing, and I can feel myself begin to push back onto his finger. He obviously isn't going to let me get away with that so he removes his finger completely. "Bad Kurt," he tells me off.

"Sorry, so sorry master," I apologise.

Silence falls and I hear cloth rustling, "Prove it," he says harshly, "Prove you're sorry. Turn around and suck me."

My master is sitting there with his own sweatpants down exposing his hardness jutting proudly up and out. With a shameless groan I turn and settle down clasping him in my hand as I start licking the head. He's already leaking and it's so amazing I moan at the taste.

His hands fall to land one on my head fingers lacing in my hair, the other to my back where he caresses me. His breathing has sped up and I know he is watching me through lidded eyes as I sneak a peek to look up at him. He shifts an eyebrow, "Oh Kurt, do you know what it's like to have you do that to me? To have you suck my cock, to swallow every fucking drop of come that is going in end up in that talented mouth of yours?" The smile he gives me is dark and cruel, "My sweet sweet Kurt you're going to please me aren't you?"

Nodding I direct my attention to his erection and pump it with my hand. "Yes, that's it babe, more." I shift my weight and loosening my jaw I engulf that silken swollen hardness working my mouth up and down in a steady rhythm I bob along as much of his length as I can manage. "Fuck yeah," he growls out, and his hand tightens in my hair so I whimper around him.

The sound of my suckling and his harsh breathing fill the truck's interior. Pre come washes over my tongue and I groan at the flavour, it's arousing me more and I rub my erection on the seat seeking friction.

Dragging me up by my hair he taps my nose, "No Kurt, bad boy! This is not for you, this is for me, don't you dare make my seats dirty!" Pushing me back onto him he says, "Open up properly and show me you're sorry or I will make you truly sorry, be a good boy now and take my cock in your mouth."

Submissively I stretch my jaw and he shoves me down that hardness just short of making me gag. I redouble my efforts to please him, sucking hard and increasing the speed of my bobbing mouth and hand pumps. "Better, much better."

Groaning my growing desire I have to lift my hips up to keep me from temptation, channelling my frustration I eagerly try and please him, knowing that when he climaxes I can have the reward of swallowing.

"Kurt!" his hips are bucking under me so I know he is close and I fight to take more of him. "Now, babe, now!" he manages to grunt out and then he is pulsing in my mouth and I use both hands to milk that thick yummy liquid from him.

Slowly he deflates and I use my tongue to rub him gently as he will be sensitive, but we've discovered that as long as I am careful he can enjoy this, and I love having all of him at once.

"Enough," he says and I set him free a little at a time.

Sitting back I can see he has his eyes closed and is riding out the bliss of his orgasm. He looks so peaceful and I rest my head against the seat and just watch him breathe awed that this complicated boy is actually all mine.

Eyes snapping open he looks at me and I smile at him, he smiles back and says, "Thank you Kurt, now I think someone should get a treat."

We end up with me scooting so I'm in his lap my back to the truck door. He kisses me slowly, tenderly then says, "Touch yourself, take it nice and slow babe, now put your other hand round your balls, yes like that."

My right hand pumps my erection, my left rubs and squeezes my testicles. He is still gently kissing me, and then his tongue snakes into my mouth touching my tongue and I whimper.

Sprawling in his arms I shudder in my need and moan his name. Each time we've met up this summer we've ended up naked, at the beginning of the holiday I surrendered my virginity to him and my Dad's words about it changing you have haunted me ever since. I can't seem to get enough of this boy, each time builds on the time before and I flounder in the physical longing he makes me drown in.

Bucking I writhe slightly as the pressure inside me rises, "David, oh master, please," I beg him.

His hand runs along the inside of my thigh and cups my hand that is cupping my balls and just knowing he is there that another boy is there ratchets the whole thing up a level. "Whenever you're ready," he tells me and goes back to kissing me.

Between the spanking and sucking him I'm more than ready and I frantically move my hand, all too soon and yet not soon enough I'm crying out his name as my climax rolls over me blanking my mind, pleasure fizzes through me and swiftly on it's heels is a boneless bliss that I sink into.

My head lolls onto his shoulder and I can feel him move a little as he cleans me up. Soft kisses are placed on my face and I open my eyes to see him smiling at me, "Good?" he asks. I nod and smile. He hugs me and I nuzzle into his neck breathing him in, he smells so good.

Recovered I stir and he shifts, "Ready for a run now?"

"Yes master," I tell him and then he is pulling my boxers and sweatpants up for me.

Exiting the truck we do warm ups, stretching out muscles and getting ready. He snaps the metal chain on my neck collar and attaches the other end to my wrist cuff, then he puts the extendable dog lead on the wrist cuff and sets it to free rein so I can run freely too.

We've tried using the metal chains but they're heavy and after a disastrous incident that ended up tangling us in a bush we switched to the extendable lightweight lead. It's worked out much better and we've learnt to adjust our running paces to each other. I have to admit I have more stamina than when we first started and I feel even fitter.

Heading out we stick to the steady jogging pace he picks, the path is wide enough at the moment that I can run next to him, he glances over and that carefree grin of his breaks through, I want to put that look on his face more often and I give him a flirty smile in return.

Around us the wind sighs through the trees and the modern world falls away, the only other sounds are our footfalls and breathing, occasionally the cry of a bird can be heard, its like we are all alone, no pressure, no hiding, just us.

Scents of the trees and leaves fill me up with each rise of my chest, its sweet and wholesome. The only thing better is the smell of new clothes; I love pressing my face into my new purchases and taking a deep sniff.

A fork in the path comes up and I fall behind so I can follow him down the path he chooses, he turns down the left hand fork, speeding to catch him up I give a little skip, this path has fallen logs we can jump over, and the first one comes into view. Measuring it up I gather myself and leap with a laugh landing easily.

Chuckles from David and we are smiling like loons and racing for the next log, the tiny wood flies past us as we hurtle onward, tugging on the lead David points and we change course turning a sharp right and arcing around to head back to the truck.

Revelling in the endorphin buzz I obediently slow to a walk when David does and we stroll across the sunlit meadow holding hands to the truck. When he unclips the extendable dog lead I do a little dance and spin in a circle. "That was fun David, I think we're getting faster too, that didn't take as long as normal."

"Hmm, that's good, shows all the running and swimming we've been doing are paying off," he lays a blanket out on the ground, and then puts an big umbrella up, I tilt my head and wonder why he's done that.

"You tired?" he asks.

"No," I tell him and show off with another dance move.

Holding up a condom he asks, "You up for some more physical activities?"

Nodding enthusiastically I say, "Yes David," oh heaven I want him, the sensation of him inside me is indescribable, no wonder people go to stupid lengths to have sex.

Pacing towards him I drop my gaze and submissively bow my head. "Fuck that is so hot when you do that Kurt," he says, "How the hell did I manage to catch you as a boyfriend let along as anything more?" Not waiting for an answer he commands me, "Strip down to just the collar and cuff but leave the chain on."

Hoping for seductive moves I unclip the chain on my wrist cuff and pull the t-shirt up and over my head clenching my stomach muscles at the same time. Reattaching the chain I glance up at him, he's leaning back against the tail of the truck and rubbing his groin watching me through heavy lidded eyes.

Hooking my sweatpants and boxers I peel them off and work them over my shoes and socks. Folding all my clothes I put them on a corner of the blanket and strut over to my master peeking up at him through my lashes. I'm already hard and I fight the urge to cover my groin forcing my hands to stay away.

"Undress me," he growls and steps away from the truck. Tugging at his t-shirt I drag it up and over his head, I cheat and let my hands run down his toned wide back to grab the top of his sweats and boxers, as I peel them down I drop slowly to my knees and rub my face to trace kisses on his legs, those muscles flex under me and I groan. Helping him step out of his clothes I fold them and put them with my own.

"Go into the shade of the umbrella and get down on your hands and knees," he says, I do as I am told and look behind me to see him kneeling down between my ankles lube in hand.

Popping the lube he coats his fingers and I close my eyes when I feel that first touch of his slick digits rubbing my entrance. Moaning I make myself relax and then he is probing a finger into me, it sinks in and I gasp shuddering at that satisfying intrusion. Clinging to the blanket I give myself over to the sensation of his finger gently moving in and out.

Exploring he runs the tip of his finger over a certain spot and my back arches on its own and I cry out as jolts of pure desire race through me curling my toes and hands. "Found it," he says smugly.

From then on he rubs it again and again reducing me to wanton sobs, I barely notice the second finger until he scissors them and I have to admit defeat, "Amber, David, amber, please."

Whimpering at the loss of his fingers I struggle to get myself under control, "I'm so sorry David I'm going to come too soon."

"Really?" when I look at him he seems delighted, "I must be getting better at this," he's pleased with himself. "Okay you know this means a cock ring Kurt," I nod hating the damn thing. He goes to grab it and brings it back settling behind me again, "Right hang on then," he puts it on me, "there now we can continue."

Two fingers broach me and I'm drowning in the experience wanting him so much I buck my hips and slowly open my legs for him. Unthinking I touch myself and I'm so close. A sharp crack on my already punished ass and I take my hand away. To discipline me he removes his fingers, "Kurt, don't be a bad boy, do you want my cock or not?"

"Yes, I want you so much, I'm sorry," his fingers enter me again and I sigh digging my fingers into the blanket to stop myself doing that again.

The third finger is the final thing to push me over the brink and my body tries to orgasm, the hated ring stops the rising wave and I wordlessly voice my frustration at the thwarted climax.

Dark chuckling from behind me, and my buttocks are spanked by his free hand even as he speeds up the thrusts from his fingers driving me out of my mind. Spreading his fingers he widens me further and then he is abruptly gone I vent at the loss, "No, No, I want more, oh please more!"

"Shh," he soothes me, "Soon, I promise Kurt," hands rest on my hips and he nudges at me, "Submit to me Kurt, show me how good you are," dropping my head I pant and wait. He's doesn't tease me for long and that thickness begins to slide into me, hot, hard, unyielding, melting what is left of my brain until all that is left is need. Writhing, bucking, I try and take more but he holds me still and fills me at his own pace.

Finally he's buried in me and I'm swamped as another climax hits me clawing to get out of me, I scream and beg him over and over, but he never moves and my arms give out.

A hand traces my spine and he patiently lets me recover enough to get up onto my wobbly arms, I drop my head and whimper, even now something inside me is breaking down, surrendering to him, I have told him that the more I obey him the more I want to, he kissed me and said that meant he was doing it right, that he was proving himself trustworthy, so that I could trust him and I could let myself go.

Deliberately he starts to move, his thrusts slow and designed to postpone the pleasure, to make it build and build. After the sixth thrust he's shifted his hips to the right angle and I see stars as my voice breaks slumping to my lowest range in an almost continuous moan.

His answering moan is lower still and he speeds up rutting into me, his hips pump him over my prostrate, his body bumps into my tender buttocks.

Panting his hands tighten on me and he groans plunging harder and harder into my willing lustful body, that amazing athletes strength and stamina of his drives us both to giddy heights.

Grunts are forced from him at each snap of his hips and he growls out, "Kurt, nearly there, oh Christ, Kurt!" A hand gropes at me and he undoes the ring and I finally get the release I've been reaching for, I hear him cry my name in triumph as I brokenly utter his, wave after wave ripping me apart in the most wondrous rapture.

Limbs give way and he catches my body lowering it to the blanket, he pulls out of me and I whine. A warm body wraps itself around me spooning me and I drift off to sleep sated.

Insects drone and birds sing, while under my ear is a steady heartbeat. Yawning I blink awake to find him sprawled on his back dozing. He shifts his head and smiles at me, "Hey babe."

I make a noise and snuggle closer to him kissing his chest. His fingers stroke my arm and I sigh contently, why can't things always be this good?

"You hungry?" he asks even as his stomach rumbles, he blushes, "Sorry I'm famished."

Kissing me lingeringly he gets up and drags a picnic basket over to us, opening it he rummages and picks out sealed containers. Sitting up cross-legged I watch him, I know from past experience that he has made the food himself, it will be sandwiches and fruit cut up ready to eat.

He says grace and we dive into the food, we're silent as we eat. When the food is all gone, I was unsurprisingly hungry, he shyly hands me a tub he'd been holding back.

"Strawberries!" I say, I love strawberries, I offer one to him but he shakes his head and grins as I scoff them down. "Oh David they were delicious," I lick my fingers to get the last of the juice off.

"I'm glad you liked them babe, I remembered you mentioned them," he digs a pack of wipes out, "Here," I grab one and wash my face and hands as he does the same. Packing away the containers we lay back down hugging.

Positioning us under the umbrella I realise why he's brought it, to protect my skin from the sun as I burn so easily. "Thank you David," I tell him gratefully.

"S'cool Kurt," he kisses me gently and I respond opening my mouth to let him slip his tongue inside, he chuckles, "you taste like strawberries now."

"Hmm and you taste like apples and grapes," I tell him, "It's very good, very addictive."

"Yeah? Oh well I'd better let you have more," and that sparks a kissing session, sweet, gentle and loving. "I've missed you Kurt," he nibbles on my lip, "I don't think I could ever get my fill of you."

"I've missed you too," I tell him, I have been pinning a little over him, "Are you still interested in coming out when you're eighteen?" I'm pathetically fishing for reassurance that he really wants me that I am not just a way for him to scratch an itch.

"Yep, I like your plan. First I turn eighteen, move into my granddad's bungalow and escape my family. Then what order did you have? I know you said you'd thought about the best list of people to come out to," he smiles at me. "Damn I wish I was born earlier so I can just get on with it, I can't wait to hold your hand in school and walk you to class."

"I can't wait either, I want to show you off David, to parade that I caught me an amazing boyfriend." I roll on top of him and gaze lovingly at him, "I want the world to see how good you are to me."

Hugging me he wiggles closer, "Only because you are so damn worth it babe," his eyes soften and turn green, "I feel like I've won the lottery a million times over, and that was just you agreeing to be my friend." That shy smile comes out, "I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world."

Preening I tell him, "Nope that would be me, I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Mock wrestling to determine who is the luckiest I end up giggling and he laughs those rare deep booming laughs.

"Okay," he says, "The plan, who first?"

"Mercedes," I say promptly. "She is the first person I came out to, so I know she wont tell anyone. Once she sees how happy you make me, how much you love me she'll love you too," he lifts a sceptically eyebrow. "She will David, everyone of us in Glee has forgiven everyone else for any bullying, I've learnt to forgive Finn and Noah, I even have them as brothers now."

"So Mercedes, then who?"

"I think both Artie and Tina next, once we have those three, I was going to go with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury. That gives us a core support group." I kiss along his jaw, which has clenched in tension, this is a big step we are so casually discussing.

"Then Sam and Quinn, and then the rest in one go before I go home and break the news to my dad and Carole," I'm nervous of the last two but I'm confident my dad will back me, eventually.

"Do we have to tell your dad?" David is nervous of my dad, being smacked up against the wall made quite the impression on him.

"Yes, it's better that I tell him rather than letting him find out, he's going to be really angry but he'll calm down and I know we can win him over together. My brothers have already mentioned how much nicer to me you are and dad and Carole have stopped fretting and worrying."

"Hmm, I still think he's gonna hunt me down and nail my hide to the wall," David's still not convinced. "But then you and I can at least be together publicly, I wanna take you on a proper date and buy you flowers and do other romantic shit."

"Well when you put it like that," I tease him.

The conversation shifts to what we've been up to, even though we text and email constantly I tell him about the sale Mercedes and I went to, he tells me about the library and ice skating.

A beeping from his watch reminds us that this little bubble we've been in this afternoon is not everything. Silently we get dressed but I stubbornly reattach the chain determined to stave off the inevitable. When he drives us back to mine I scoot closer and rest my head on his shoulder, while we both sing along to an oldies station.

Parking a few streets from my house we kiss and cuddle goodbye, I reach for the door when he says, "Err babe? You need to take the collar and cuff off."

"Oh, yes, they're so comfortable now," I undo them and hand them over and he kisses me again. "I love you David, I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah," he cups my face with his hand, "soon, and I love you too."

Walking away I turn and wave holding back my tears, turning the corner I hear the truck start up and drive away. I hate it when he has to leave, because he has to go back to that horrible family of his. Setting off at a jog to keep up the pretence I trot along as if I don't have a care in the world. A car creeps up behind me and passes me slowly, it's Jacob Israel the nosy blog reporter, a feeling of foreboding hits me, I had better be careful if he's around he'd jump at the chance to out David.

Skipping up the path I walk inside and call out that I'm back, Carole pops her head around the door, "Hey Kurt, they're not back from their outing and the other two haven't moved yet. Did you enjoy your run?"

Smiling at her I ignore the fluttering of worry that she suspects me, "Yes Carole, I really enjoyed my run, I'm going for a shower."

"Okay sweetie, prod those two and send them up will you, I have some chores they can do," she grins evilly and we giggle.

Prancing down the stairs I see she is quite correct neither boy has moved, their eyes still glued to the big screen as they frantically mash buttons in a vain attempt to stay alive.

"Finn, Noah," I call out in a sing song voice, "Carole says she needs you both now."

Grumbling Finn pauses the game, "Hey you're back early Buddy, how'd the run go?"

"It was good, and I've been gone hours," I tell him and nip into the bathroom to avoid Noah the sex shark, just to be on the safe side. Washing twice to remove all the sweat I rub cream into my skin and sidle up to the bunk beds Sam and I share.

Sam is happy to have the bottom bunk, so I get the top, which suits me. Noah made a big joke about me being gay and topping Sam. My blonde brother went dumb on purpose and I went innocent and angelic, after a few more tries Noah sulkily gave up and stomped up the stairs, he's such an easy target sometimes, leaving Sam and I laughing silently at him until we cried.

Clambering up I cuddle a pillow and settle down for a nap. The kids will be back soon enough, then I'll have to help keep them amused, help dad and Carole get ready for their date, cook dinner and kept all the children out of trouble, and the last bit includes Finn and Noah. The only thing missing to make it a perfect night is David.

Drifting off I smile to myself, things are going to be okay, senior year is going to be great, and David can come out and we can go public. Simple, easy, nothing could possibly go wrong, I wont let it.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hope you liked.

And if you didn't get the references, you might want to check out Good Boy Kurt.


End file.
